La pesadilla de Nick
by JuanLMejiaG
Summary: Nick expone sus miedos y descubre el apoyo que siempre necesitó.


**Español**

Una pequeña historia que encontre, espero les guste.

 **English**

I'm sorry for those who thought it was the next chapter of "Someone To Lean On", I know I've let it down a little (yeah, just a little, IT'S BEEN OVER 1 MONTH SINCE THE LAST UPDATE!) but don't worry, I won't abandon the series, fourth chapter is almost done, so be patient.

Link al trabajo original: s/11830253/1/Zootopia-Nick-s-Nightmare

* * *

 **LA PESADILLA DE NICK**

Se hizo un ovillo, jadeando, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

A su lado, Judy le decía que luchara mientras la ex-alcaldesa Bellwether se mofaba de ellos desde lo alto; él abrió los ojos de par en par, dándole la señal a Judy para comenzar a retroceder, la actuación estaba saliendo genial así que comenzó a olisquear el aire, de repente su estómago se sintió vacío.

Se centró en lo que había en frente de él. Una coneja. Cena.

Avanzó hacia ella y Judy notó una mirada diferente en sus ojos. Parecía estar más dispuesto a matar que a engañar a Bellwether.

—"Quizá es solo un mejor actor de lo que yo creí"— se dijo a sí misma, y continuó retrocediendo mientras él se deslizaba más cerca, lamiéndose los labios.

Ahora ella estaba contra la pared. El aroma de su carne se hizo más intenso conforme él se acercaba, y de repente, no sintió ninguna emoción hacia ella, estaba hambriento, y listo para devorar lo que sea que tuviera en frente.

—"¡No, esa es Judy, en qué estoy pensando!"—

Siguió acercándose, comenzó a sentir pánico, pero su cuerpo lo ignoro, se iba a dar un festín con esa coneja.

—"Nick, por favor"— Judy jadeó mientras él se agachaba y reptaba a través de la hierba, sus palabras eran apenas audibles, llenas de terror puro.

—"¡No, no, no, qué estoy haciendo!"— estaba luchando con sigo mismo ahora, repentinamente se dio cuenta de que en realidad fue un dardo, y no una baya, lo que lo golpeó, ahora era un verdadero depredador, y ella era su presa.

Judy se dio cuenta de esto también, y su cuerpo se tensó, sabiendo que iba a morir.

Bellwether siguió con su mofa.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella.

Se oyó un crujido.

—"¡No!"— la voz de Nick retumbó en todo su cuarto, tan fuertemente que los vecinos lo oyeron. Se encontraba empapado en sudor, con lágrimas manando de sus ojos.

—"¡Judy!"— bajo de la cama de un salto, arrojando su camiseta verde hawaiana sobre su espalda, abotonándola sobre la blusa azul que usaba como pijama, bajó corriendo las escaleras de su apartamento, entro de un salto a su auto y condujo hasta el apartamento de Judy, sollozando durante todo el camino.

Estaba medio despierto y medio dormido, realmente pensaba que había matado a su compañera. Quizá lo había hecho.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, tropezando más de una vez, y cuando llegó a su puerta comenzó a tocar repetidamente. Nada. Comenzó a entrar en pánico y a hiperventilar. Buscó en su bolsillo, revolcando con diferentes objetos: cartas, clips para papel, una buena cantidad de cambio, algo que no pudo identificar, y finalmente, la llave.

Judy se la había dado en caso de emergencias, ahora confiaba en él, y él mantenía su confianza, asegurándose de no robar sus pertenencias, en medio de lo cual decidió considerar que el precio que obtendría por cualquiera de esos objetos, si intentara venderlos, sería muy bajo, haciendo que inicialmente no estuviera interesado en ellos.

Además de eso, ella era su amiga, su primera verdadera amiga, lo era.

Irrumpió en su cuarto, mirando a su alrededor —"Judy?"— susurró, aproximándose a su cama. Removió las sabanas, revelando su figura. Estaba de costado y parecía muerta. Y había unas marcas de dientes en su cuello.

Nick sacudió su cabeza repetidamente, retrocediendo hacia el centro del cuarto. Su pena lo golpeó como un ladrillo, abrumadora.

Calló de rodillas y se hizo un ovillo.

Mientras grandes lágrimas de zorro se deslizaban por sus peludas mejillas, creando un pequeño charco salado a su alrededor.

—"¡No Judy, por favor, no!"— suplico, se cubrió la cara con las manos, sus orejas caídas.

—"La maté"— susurró —"Mi única amiga, y es mi culpa"—lloró más fuerte, dejando salir un sollozo moribundo.

Oír a alguien llorando despertó a Judy, quien lentamente bajo de la cama algo preocupada.

Lo que vio le quitó el aliento.

Nick estaba en el centro del cuarto, llorando.

Nunca lo había visto llorar, y él apenas si se ponía triste. La única vez que realmente lo vio triste fue cuando este le explicó el porqué era un artista callejero, debido a los sucesos de su infancia.

Aun estando bajo libertad condicional, y aun cuando él salvó a todo el mundo de Bellwether, cuando pasaba, los animales seguían murmurando sobre él, escondiendo sus billeteras, maletas, o lo que fuera que trajeran.

Personalmente, ella se enojaba mucho cuando los animales le dedicaban miradas, pero él siempre mantenía las orejas en alto y les devolvía algún comentario sarcástico. Nunca les dejaba ver "que lograron herirlo".

A ella le gustaba, inclusive admiraba eso de él. Así que verlo de verdad llorando frente a ella fue una gran impresión y le rompió el corazón.

—"¿Nick...?"— dijo en voz baja.

Él alzó la mirada, sus ojos se iluminaron sobre sus lágrimas, cuando la vio, casi dio un gañido, entonces saltó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

—"Nick... Me... Ahogo... Para"— tartamudeó Judy, su apretón se intensificaba cada segundo; era difícil quitarse de encima el cuerpo del zorro, mucho más grande que el suyo, pero finalmente lo consiguió y se puso en frente de él.

—"¡Lo siento, Judy, Lo siento tanto!"— dijo él repetidas veces con los ojos cerrados, aún llorando.

—"¡Wilde, deja de llorar, estoy bien!"— chilló ella; si hubiese sido más alta, lo hubiera abofeteado, pero era demasiado baja, así que en su lugar, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

Él dejó de llorar, ahora completamente despierto, y solo la miró, dándose cuenta de que su "muerte" y "resurrección" habían sido un sueño

Se retiró y se deslizó hacia un rincón del cuarto, respirando con dificultad y mirándola de arriba a abajo, con las orejas aún caídas.

—"Nick... ¿estás bien...?— dijo ella, arrastrándose hacia él.

—"E-estoy bien...Zanahorias"— suspiró, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

—"¡No, no lo estas! ¡Estabas llorando!"— dijo firmemente Judy.

—"Oh, uh, ¿en serio?"— dijo, dejando escapar una pequeña risita —"No, um, no lo recuerdo... Así que, solo volveré a casa ahora..."— dijo, buscando la puerta.

Ella lo agarró de la pierna y trepó por su cuerpo para darle un abrazo.

Él la miró, y finalmente le devolvió el abrazo.

—"Nick, me estás asustando"— dijo suavemente —"¿Qué sucede?"—

Él la contempló, sin saber qué decir.

—"¡Y no mientas! He aprendido a reconocer cuando mientes y cuando no"— el apartó la mirada.

—"Tuve... Un sueño"— dijo, sin atreverse a mirarla. Ella lo miró confundida. ¿Un sueño?

—"Estaba... Estábamos en el pozo, en el museo, pero nuestro plan falló, y un dardo me golpeó, y yo te... Te maté"— dijo, ahogándose con cada palabra.

Judy abrió la boca, con las orejas caídas y los ojos vidriosos —"Nick, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"— tartamudeó, sin saber qué más decir.

Nick sintió sus ojos y pulmones arder, y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar.

—"Yo... Yo... No sabía lo que pensarías de mí, pe... Pensé que estabas muerta. Eres mi única amiga, y pensé que te había matado..." — el sueño volvió a su mente vívidamente, y Nick dejó sus lágrimas fluir.

Judy lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—"Tengo miedo siempre que estoy cerca de ti, miedo de que algo pudiera ir mal en mi cabeza... Y no quiero eso, te quiero, y no quiero... Comerte"— jadeó, apoyándose en la pared y deslizándose hasta el suelo.

—"Nick, tú no vas a comerme"— dijo Judy con firmeza, como si pudiera controlar sus pensamientos. Nick apartó la mirada nuevamente —"Mañoso, eres mi amigo, confío en ti, te conozco. No eres un depredador, eres un chico encantador, un chico encantador quien me gusta mucho"— sus palabras eran tan cursis que Nick no pudo evitar reír.

—"Eso ya lo sé, zanahorias, no tienes que recordármelo"— ella rió —"Fue solo una pesadilla"— dijo finalmente, levantándose y dándose la vuelta para irse a casa.

—"Nick... Puedes dormir aquí si quieres, mi sofá siempre está disponible"— él aceptó la oferta agradecidamente.

Se sintió más seguro estando cerca de ella, y las pesadillas desaparecieron. Sabiendo que ella realmente era su amiga. Sabiendo que confiaba en él. Sabiendo que no le temía.

FIN


End file.
